What If?
by Rubi101
Summary: Bella gets babysat by the Cullen family minus Carlisle and Esme when Edward hunts for a weekend. The teenage Cullens find something about Bella they never knew. AU!
1. Longer Summary

What If?

Hey! here's my new story :)This is just a little longer summary.

Please review, it encourages me to update faster!

* * *

Edward and his 'parents' went hunting, so that leads Bella coming over to his house to spend the weekend with the over-powered teddy bear, Jasper, Party-pooper Rosalie, and lastly Alice. They discovered something about Bella that the never knew and force her to use it at the wedding, but wait why is she telling a secret that she never told Edward to them? Is She Human? Or Not?

* * *

Remember its just a summary not a chapter! Please review it helps me!

~Rubi


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Yes this is the 1st chapter! yay!

My beta is: Brookieo

& I would like to say thanks to her because really this story would not be possible without her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Now here is the first chapter of What If?

drum roll please

* * *

What If?

Emmet POV

I'm so excited! Bella- Eddie's human- is going to stay with ME, Rosie, Alice, and Jasper while Eddie hunts with Carlisle and Esme for the weekend.  
It's 4 weeks away from the weddings! EEEE!

Uh-oh, I'm starting to think like Alice the Pixie. Wrestling. Rosie. Wrestling. Rosie. Rosie. Rosie. Rosie. Better.

The quiet bumble of the Volvo echoed from the front of the house. I smiled to Rosie, who was perched on my lap. She looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes that matched her hair and said cynically, "Yay, the human's here." I frowned. Sure, she could be a little rude, but I honestly love her like that; at least she isn't ugly or self-absorbed. She's breathtaking, and capable of being humble and kind.

"I'm not so sure about that, Emmet," a familiar voice split the stillness of the house. My head rotated, meeting Eddie's gaze.  
_You know it's true_, I replied. Eddy just rolled his eyes and turned to greet everyone.  
Then he squeezed the hand and kissed the forehead of a blushing Bella. "I'll be back for Sunday night," he assured her. Then he tucked a strand of hair away from her face and pecked her lips, causing her heart to accelerate. I laughed. Edward faced me with a hard gaze, then shook his head. "Carlisle, Esme- I think we can head out."

Bella lifted her head to see Eddy better, "Bye. I-I love you." Then I can see Eddy have this huge-*** smile. "I love you, Bella." He paused for a moment to let it sink in, then he moved up to retrieve Carlisle and Esme from their room.

It was a couple of minutes after that until they were out of sight and out of earshot.  
That was my cue.  
I turned to Bella. "Ready to party?"

* * *

Yes I know its not that long but every chapter will get longer.

Thanks for reading, please review it makes me sooo happy and it gives me inspiration.

~Rubi


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry it took me a long time but I think you guys deserve a longer chapter than usually. **

Review please.

* * *

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's question.  
"No," I said. "Can I just please read? Sorry, Emmett, but today I just want to relax."  
I watch Emmett's eyes dim. I frowned.  
"But Belllllllllaaaaa, it's Friday. Don't you want to have fun? Can't we play Truth or Dare? Humans love that game!" he whined. Then he brought on the smolder. I blinked.  
"Alright, I'll-" I saw Emmett's eyes brightened instantly. "Consider it." I gave him a wary look.  
"Fine, but be warned Bella, that no one can resist The Emmett!" He gave a warrior yell and then ran to his and Rosalie's room.  
I rolled my eyes. A low chuckle trickled behind me. I snapped my head to face Jasper and Alice.  
I raised an eyebrow, warning them that they'd better tell me what was so funny.  
"Bella, you are going to give in tomorrow." She opened her eyes wide. "And of course you can go to Carlisle's library and use Edward's piano."

Jasper gave me a confused face. "You can play the piano?" he asked.

I gave Alice a look. "Why did you have to say that?"

I looked back at Jasper "Ummmm, yes but I'm... learning?" I told him, shrugging.

She spoke quickly. "No, Jazz, she's professional and she can sing and she can play the guitar and the harp! She can even dress fashionably and she knows sooooooo many famous people and she also can speak Spanish fluently! Oh and she also isnt-"

My eyes the size of dinner plates, I cut off her trilling immediately before she could divulge my 'big secret.'

"ALICE! Stop lying!" I scolded, but it was useless. I've been trying to lie to Jasper, the one who can feel emotions. Yes, I can play piano professionally. Yes, I can sing well. Yes, I can play guitar and the harp. Yes, sometimes I even like to dress fashionably. Yes, I may know a couple of celebrities. And, sure, I can even speak Spanish. But so what?

Jasper crossed his arms. "Bella, I can feel your emotions, remember? Lying to anyone while I'm 500 feet away is very—don't get offended, but it's sort of pathetic." He seemed unsure of my sanity.

I nodded silently, wondering why I was getting treated like I got caught stealing from the cookie jar. And also wondering why in the world it was Alice who had to see the future.

FLASHBACK

School was boring but Edward made it durable.  
At lunch, Alice suddenly said, "Bella, can we talk?" I gave Edward a questioning look.  
"I don't know, she's repeating Romeo and Juliet in Spanish," I nodded to Alice.

"Sure."

She and I got up and left our table. I trailed behind her. She took me to the girl's restroom on the opposite side of the campus and turned on all seven sinks.  
"I'm guessing this is important?" I surmised, gesturing to the running water.  
"Bella, I know that in reality you aren't the Bella Swan I know. You're Isabella Sparks. The same Isabella Sparks who mysteriously disappeared the same time you came to Forks." She asserted.  
Instead of denying it, I asked," How do you know? Wait, do the rest know? Does Edward know? He doesn't want to call of the wedding, does he? And does Es-"  
She interrupted my interrogation. "Bella! Calm down! No one knows. It's just me because I had a vision of you -performing."  
"How long have you known?" I asked.  
"I had the vision a week ago."  
"Then why did you take so long to confront me?"  
"Oh, I did some research to double-check," She replied confidently.  
I sighed and turned off the sinks before we used up the city water supply. The bell rang, so I rushed off to biology.

END OF FLASHBAC

I sighed. "Sure."

He led me to Edward's music room, where his polished, black piano and pearly white guitar laid.  
"Which song?" I asked him.  
"Anything." he breathed. He looked a little lightheaded.  
"Okay, how about El Amor? It's a song in Spanish."  
I took a deep breath and headed to the piano. I sat down and let my fingers slide gently across the piano.

Inhaling again, I began the song one of my favorite one in Spanish; El Amor((Translation is at the bottom of the page))._  
_  
I was too captured by the music that I didn't hear the clapping on every chorus that belonged to 4 people not 2.

I looked up from the piano and saw the surprised faces of Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

"BELLA! THAT WAS AWESOME! I DID NOT KNOW YOU COULD SING!" Emmett screamed.

"You know Spanish?" I leaned back from the ivories.

"Almost every vampire knows Latin." He said. I had tears running down my face.

I froze. How was I meant to keep my identity hidden now?  
"You weren't supposed to know!" I jumped up to retrieve my bag downstairs and barely got to the doorknob before six hands grabbed my arm and hurled me to the couch.

"Stay here! we will not tell Edward that you can sing." Emmett assured.  
"Fine, I'll stay but I won't pl-" I was interrupted by Rosalie strangely.

"Yes you are going to play. You will play us all your favorite solos. We will decide which one is suitable for a wedding, and you will play that song for us on your wedding day." She demanded, peering down her nose as though at a five-year-old and not a teenager.

I nodded in surrender like a punished child. What's the worst that could happen, anyway?

20 MINUTES LATER

We were in the music room with all the instruments.

"What can all of you play?" I asked  
"I can play the guitar," Jasper started.  
"I can play the drums," Emmett shrugged.  
"I can play the piano," Rosalie purred.  
"I can sing," Alice chimed in.

"Okay I will play the songs, some are in Spanish but most are in English."

They just nodded and motioned towards the keyboard again.

What song? I decided to perform one of my favorites.  
I took a deep breath and began the song, Every time We Touch ((piano version))

I heard the patter of applause but I just continued to the next song, Halo.

I didn't hear anything that time, but continued on to the last number If I Die Young. I wrote this song when Edward left me.

"That's it. I'll let you vote on the song choices. I'll be- in the Carlisle's office." My voice wavered.

Wanting to be alone, I ran to the study because I hated lying to them, leading them on to believe I was human.

APOV

Wow.

JPOV

Wow.

EMPOV

Awesome.

RPOV

Beautiful.

APOV

"Shall we vote?" MY voice was in shock and awe.

"I vote for the first song. Every Time We Touch." Rosalie said.

"I concur." Jasper called from where he was buried in the couch.

"I vote for Halo." I decided. Emmett nodded in approval.

Then an idea hit me. I brought my hands together to get everyone's attention. "Guys, remember the song in Spanish? I loved that one. Maybe we can make a little show or something! Every Time We Touch can be the intro. Halo can be the second one. And El Amor can finish it off!" I was too excited; nobody was going to stop me now.

I smiled when three nods met my proposal. But then the plop plops of teardrops assaulting the floor reached my ears.

I ran to the study with the rest. I found Bella there, sitting with her back prostrate to the wall, cupping her face in her hands.

_(Translation to the song El Amor)_

_Love is magic  
A simple fantasy-a  
It's like a dream ± o  
And at last I found_

_It's like a light  
That spreads through the soul  
And it runs like water  
Until it fills the heart_

_And growing and growing  
Like clouds in the sky  
Going round the world  
Stable is to increase, as well, is love  
And at last I found_

_And growing and growing  
Like clouds in the sky  
Going round the world  
Stable is to increase, as well, is love  
And at last I found_

_Love makes you blind  
Although sometimes it deceives  
Love is pure  
If someone that you love_

_Love traps  
l never escape  
Just learning  
A love, love_

_And growing and growing_

_Like clouds in the sky  
Going round the world  
Stable is to increase, as well, is love  
And at last I found_

_And growing and growing  
Like clouds in the sky  
Going round the world  
Stable is to increase, as well, is love  
And at last I found_

_Love makes you blind  
Although sometimes you deceive  
Love is pure  
If someone that you love_

_Love traps  
And to never escape  
Just learning  
A love, love  
_

_Love is magic  
A simple fantasy-a  
It's like a dream  
And at last I found_

_It's like a light  
That spreads through the soul  
And it runs like water  
Until it fills the heart

* * *

_

I don't own any of the songs.

1-3 Reviews 800-1000 word chapter

3-5 Reviews 1000- 2000 word chapter

5-any number of Reviews 2000-4000 word chapter

I wont promise the time because well im really busy but I keep my promises.

Luv you guys, Rubi

P.S. give thanks to my beta.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow.

I am sorry, I know I should of updated sooner , but a lot of stuff been happening in my life. I am extremely sorry, regular updates will be once a week, or even twice. But I am SOOOO sorry.

And, I keep my promise next chapter is going by the end of the week :D

~Rubi3


End file.
